Nocturne
by Migwi
Summary: Everything is much brighter when the sky is dark. KamuiXOC
1. Prologue (Part 1)

**Prologue (Part 1)**

A man's got to make at least one bet a day, or else he could be walking around lucky and never know it.

\- Jim Jones

Christmas Eve

It had been a cold night, and the sea gleamed with a thin cape of ice. The 7th and 11th divisions of the Harusame Thunder Guns had been sent to Earth on this festive night to assassinate the high-ranking government officer, Matsudaira Katakuriko and his juniors, the Shinsengumi who have proven to be obstacles for the Harusame Space Pirates. Kamui knew how government officers drink their hearts out on cold nights like that night, and he also knew that they'll be nothing than mere zombies after filling their heads with alcohol; knowing these made Kamui's usual smile lose some of its steam. He was so sick of getting boring assignments from the elders. He had always wanted to have a real fight with the humans. Sober humans. And although it was engraved on his mind that humans are a far cry from the Yato, he would still like to see how he would do against a band of regular soldiers. After all, if he can't get the best quality, he should at least get the largest quantity. But in the drunken state of the Bakufu's puppets, quantity wouldn't help them. Kamui could kill every one of them without lifting his deadly fingers. The thought of killing weak, drunken humans sent a wave of disinterest to his mind.

Standing on a shallow dock surrounded by a variety of vessels, the 18-year-old captain turned to his subordinate who was standing only a few inches away from him. "Ne, Abuto… I'll leave the responsibility to you. You can handle a bunch of drunken men, anyway." Kamui chirped, his smile getting wider. "Good Luck~!"

The brown-haired man rubbed his face with his hand and groaned. Abuto was used to his captain's incompetence so much that he has actually grown accustomed to it, to the point where there are only two responses he could think of in times when his captain's incompetence kicks in. It's either "Dude, do you really want that obese admiral to cut our heads off?" or "Where do you think you're goin'? You're not off to fuck some random bitch, are you?" but in this case, both.

Kamui lowered his gaze momentarily as though he pondered about it often, or pretended to, and quickly raised his head with the confidence of a child star. "Now that I think about it, I haven't had a fight with the 11th squad's leader. Admiral Abou once mentioned that the guy's a half breed, his mother is human and his father is one of our kind…" he half-opened his eyes, and on his face was a hint of a smile that portended he was up to no good. "You sparred with him once before, right, Abuto? Tell me, is that Kazuya guy really strong?" Kamui asked (unmistakably not listening to Abuto at all, as always), walking away with light, merry footsteps. It was as though he was talking to nobody in particular.

Abuto grimaced at the mention of the said captain. Not only was he strong, the psychotic bastard was one hell of a tactical forecaster, he anticipated Abuto's every move and almost killed him in the process if it wasn't for the 7th division's own tactician. He was certain that if Kamui and Kazuya met, unfixable damage would be the result. "Oi! There you go again with your daily idiosyncrasy! Don't even think about killing off Squad Leader Kazuya, the unspoken rule that all favors are reserved for you ends now!" Abuto let out a breath of frustration and gripped his auburn hair in his hand, obviously trying to resist the urge to strangle his carefree captain. Once he finally suppressed his emotions, he sighed. "Anyway, I don't think that fighting with the 11th squad's leader is the safest thing to do at the moment. This is an important mission; the higher ups have been planning Matsudaira's assassination for seven months and if you do anything funny, our heads will roll. Do you get it now, captain?"

For a short moment of time, Kamui stopped from walking. He turned to face Abuto and shot him a look that's saying: I couldn't care less. "Seven months, huh?" he asked without even a hint of an interrogative tone lacing his voice.

"You would know if you paid attention to last month's meetings, YOU DIMWITTED CAPTAIN!" Abuto exclaimed.

Kamui thrust his hands in his pockets and skittered across the dock, completely disregarding the 7th squad's vice-captain who continued to nag him like a deranged housewife. He allowed the visions of bloody carnage to float dreamily through his mind. That wild and exotic half breed seemed to have called to him as women had called to a sexually aroused Abuto. And even though the assfaced admiral had warned him that he would take tougher measures once he does something inappropriate, Kamui was still eager to fight that so called half breed. And besides, who would be frightened by a threat from admiral overweight? Surely, it was time for a taste of adventure in the bloody ruins of carnage.

"Hey, What the hell are those darn ears for if you don't know how to listen?!" Abuto shouted in defeat.

Annoyance created tiny lines on Abuto's forehead but the rough expression on his face quickly softened as he felt a sudden pang of uneasiness surge through him. He felt as though they were being watched. His eyes wide and apprehensive, he checked his surroundings. The air was cooler and damper at this secluded location so close to the water. Still, no one was in sight. Moonlight shone down on the dock and he couldn't see much besides the outline of his own feet and Kamui's drifting figure. He heard no music, only the faint noises of dock work and lapping water in the distance. It appeared too deserted and dismal to him. _Hmmm…_, he had a clear idea of what was happening but found it irrational to inform his captain since the younger Yato would discard what he says all the same, _a surprise 'party' planned for us, huh? And just when I thought I could go through this night meekly._

He used a good minute to carefully decide his next move, afterwards, Abuto finally decided to disregard whatever he was feeling for the time being and made up his mind to follow his captain, just in case the young lad does something that will increase the chances of tongues wagging and their heads rolling. But just as he was about to take a small step forward, something slammed onto the back of his head, its weight almost knocking him off balance.

"HEY! VICE-CAPTAIN! I'M PLEASED TO SEE THAT YOU'RE FULLY AWARE OF OUR SITUATION!" Someone shouted calmly, his voice was a little wobbly but it carried an ominous tone and stern words.

Slightly dazed, Abuto glanced at the peculiar thing that hit his head (it was a cobalt blue umbrella) then glared at the source of the voice. He wasn't surprised to see the youngest member of their squad, Akihiro, standing on the ship's deck and scrunching his nose like a confused weasel.

The 15-year-old boy pushed himself into the air so that he can drop towards the dock; he safely landed with what Abuto noted as the grace of a ballerina. He burst towards Abuto with lively steps. His grey hair was dishevelled in a way that made him look like he just woke up from a nightmare, his eyebrows almost met above his nose and a pale scar cut deep into his drooping right eyelid. His movements were somewhat unsure and unconfident, a contrast to his usual behaviour. He was quivering (a sight that Abuto never wished to see) and as he came toward the dazed vice-captain, both Abuto and Kamui sensed the energy of the boy's body. Fear.

_He's certainly not in a kind-hearted mood, seeing as he's not bothering to look as 'felicitous' as he always wants himself to be_,the auburn-haired Yato deduced.

Kamui's antenna twitched which meant that he, notionally at least, regarded the boy's presence.

It took everything of Abuto to give the boy a reluctant smile. Though mentally, he frowned. He didn't like the look on the boy's face nor the way the boy was quivering. Abuto had never seen the boy like this. Akihiro had always been a man who was always in control and he's a first class cold fish; he's taciturn, introverted and phlegmatic. Nothing can stir up the boy's mood, not even their incompetent captain or the overly annoying Admiral Abou. His sudden change of nature can only mean one thing: a huge tidal wave is coming their way.

Abuto stiffened and felt as if he was wearing a bodysuit of goose bumps."What are you talking about, you sissy tactician?" He tried to feign away his ascending panic in futile.

"Vice-captain… I heard about your rheumatism, is everything okay?" the boy asked in a whisper, seeming to have misheard what his superior had asked him and the insult that was thrown at him. "You're in luck though, death cures all diseases."

Abuto raised an eyebrow and scowled at the boy. Sure, he was old but he can handle a little stiffness in his joints and muscles. Why was the boy overreacting about that anyway? "Instead of wasting your time playing games, shouldn't you be preparing for the ambush, you little blockhead?! Don't go slacking off like the captain, I get enough stress because of him as it is." he grumbled, his brain not completely assessing what the boy meant.

The boy rolled his eye. _He's talking like a middle aged mother complaining about his rebellious, teenaged son, _he thought.

"So you haven't figured it out… How pathetic. Just how pigheaded are you?" Akihiro replied, now wearing a deadpan expression. And before Abuto could snap at him, he suddenly blurted out, "Hey, if I tell you I'm afraid, will you believe me?"

Abuto turned a blind eye to the first question but blinked a few times at the latter before opening his mouth to answer, once again unable to fathom what the boy meant. "Hell no. Do you take me for a fool?" He snapped, somewhat relieved that the boy lost his previous frightened demeanour. "What the hell are you trying to say, anyway? What's that shit about being afraid?"

"Who wouldn't take you for a fool?" the boy mumbled to himself. He bent down to pick his umbrella up. He opened it lazily and after making sure that it wasn't damaged from hitting his superior's cranial, closed it. "Listen to me carefully, you mongrel, our heads will literally be in Admiral Abou's hands moments from now. So, don't worry about your rheumatism or your malfunctioning brain because like I said earlier, death cures all diseases. And the odds of our death are astronomical, only stars can calculate odds so great. From hearing that, don't you think I have a reason to be… f-frightened?" he said the last word hesitantly, showing his displeasure in admitting his fear of death.

"Tch. If you have something to report, do it properly." Abuto decided to simulate innocence for if this mission was just a cover up for the admiral's real motives then the boy would likely be involved, the fatass probably paid the boy with a hundred scented candles. _This candle-loving pansy._ If the boy were to tell him about the assassination planned for their squad, it could mean that he was trying to catch him off guard. He was trying to scare the old Yato.

The boy gritted his teeth and looked down, fighting the desire to smack the life out of his superior for being unbelievably dense. His garnet eye swept across the rotting floorboards as he opened his mouth to report to his superior. Akihiro finally reported everything, everything that he ascertained from overhearing Admiral Abou's conversation with the 11th squad's captain and everything that he had ascertained about the said captain.

Abuto's facial expression, upon digesting everything that the boy said, didn't falter, his inferior only received a disapproving frown. "Not much of a surprise there, boy. Everything that will be thrown at us tonight is courtesy of our dear captain. It's his fault that the admiral hates us after all." He cracked the joints in his neck and sluggishly glanced at the boy. The old Yato looked as if he was inured to the problems that their captain causes them, Akihiro could tell. "So, that fatass hired the 11th squad to dispose of us. I bet the captain would be thrilled to bring the 11th squad to its extinction…" he forced a chuckle to escape from his throat. "Speaking of the doorknob, he should at least be informed of this matter." He searched for Kamui's fleeting figure but was only greeted by a cold, empty space. "THAT DOOFUS! I swear this squad would turn to ashes as soon as I die!" he heaved a stressed sigh and returned his gaze to Akihiro. "Aki…"

Akihiro only glared at him. He hated being called 'Aki'.

"Where the hell are the back-up doorknobs (referring to their underlings)? They should be here by now."

A shaft of cold silence cut sharp as a blade across the air. The boy frowned, looking away from his superior. His fingers trembled, a common sign for the Yato that meant they are frightened or that they are craving for blood from the battlefield and have reached beyond danger's limit, at which they have lost self-control for ireful bloodlust and excitement have already stained their already tainted souls. Akihiro couldn't answer him not because he didn't know the answer but because he didn't know how to answer.

The boy had remained silent but Abuto's eyes widened as if the boy had actually answered his question with the one word he had thought he will never hear within their squad: _Betrayal_.

"Are you certain about this, boy?" He tried not to choke at the word but found himself stuttering as he said it.

Akihiro's frown deepened and Abuto took that as his answer. It befuddled Abuto how their underlings could betray them, much more that they did it for the obese wasn't his underlings' betrayal that shaken him the most though; it was the grey-haired boy that stood pompously infront of him. He had never expected the boy to be so allegiant. He had always thought that the boy would be the only one that would dare double-cross them. Probably because he is Akihiro. Akihiro, the spawn of all things evil. Akihiro, the bastard that views his comrades as pawns in a game of chess. He wasn't the best person to trust. Though maybe at some point, Abuto did but never fully. It's just that the boy always seemed to carry a cunning air around him, an air that rendered him too dangerous to be trusted.

"There's no point in mourning over their betrayal, vice-captain. We should make our move, quickly." Akihiro finally spoke, interrupting his superior's train of thought. "The captain may be fighting those witless ruffians as we speak. And honestly speaking, against our _former _comrades and the neanderthals in the 11th division, there's a 77% chance that the captain would lose both arms and his braids if he fights alone." His lips tightened to a scowl and he adjusted the state of his mind to his usual, cold way of thinking. He tightened his grip on his umbrella, his bullets were more than ready to pass through those ingrates' flesh.

"You shouldn't underestimate the captain's abilities; you obviously haven't seen that idiot fight." Abuto retorted, his unconscious state of panic completely dissolving.

"I'm just stating a fact." the boy retorted back, his left eye glaring at his superior. "Is it possible for one man to win a battle against thousands? Only a complete moron would even try to calculate the answer of a question with an obvious answer."

"Want to bet?" Abuto steered. "If the Captain goes unconscious, you win… But if he dispatches Captain Kazuya and his dogs while wearing that playful, albeit hazardous smile of his, I win. What do you say?"

"Wagering is indecent. You know all too well that idiocy is not my style, nimrod." The boy rolled his eye. It's not as if he needed to make a bet with his superior just to prove he was right. He _**is**_ _always_ right. He is, after all, known as the unparalleled tactician in the Harusame. He is able to formulate guerrilla-like tactics depending them on the opponents' aura and mannerisms, he bases his strategies on their idiosyncrasies and unstable aspects to create tactics that can counterattack their assaults and flawlessly dispatch them; furthermore, he has seen the 11th squad's captain, made it his personal mission to monitor him (the said captain's infamy being his reason in doing so) and memorized every habit that Kazuya has, attesting that he has a clear idea of Kazuya's abilities, which kills his ego to admit that the half breed's abilities are far more superior than his own when it comes to creating strategies. In the short time that he had monitored Kazue Kazuya, captain of the 11th squad, he had supposed that the man is not an easy opponent. He is a wicked man, the devil himself. He appears sophisticated and upright, but truth be told, Kazue Kazuya is duplicitous. He hides his malice behind his elegance, which led Akihiro to the conclusion that the 11th squad favors covert attacking strategies. Being a squad full of half breeds, they don't have the strength to endure a head on fight with the 7th squad or any target that the higher-ups give them for that matter, therefore, their only chance for survival and if possible, victory is to make use of dirty tactics. The 7th squad's guerrilla tactics are no match for their covert attacking strategies especially now that the 7th squad has only three members.

His chance of losing to his vice-captain is below 1%, so why bother betting when the answer is clear?

"What's this? Are you afraid of losing to me?" Abuto chimed, feeding Akihiro's growing ire.

Akihiro wanted to punch his vice-captain but was struggling to refrain from doing so for it is, for him at least, indecent.

"Winning and losing… tsk," the tactician arrogantly folded his arms over his chest. "Only inferior creatures care for such petty matters."

"Since you don't give a shit about winning, it won't matter if you lose…" Abuto's lips curled into a smile. "So let's make a little bet. On the assumption that I'll win, you'll have to surrender your older sister to the squad…"

The young amanto was stupefied, as though he had received a violent blow on the side of his head. He had never told anyone about his sister. "That was your initial plan from the start, wasn't it? ...you dirty, old man." he concealed his shock with the cold expression on his face, as he always does.

"You halfwit, she's for the captain!" Abuto scratched the back of his head, stressed. "He might learn a thing or two about respect from a woman, a futile effort but worth the try." He hollered, irritated at the accusation.

Akihiro rubbed his chin with his thumb, a habit of his that meant he's pondering about the lesser of two evils. Their captain with a dose of respect certainly appealed to him, but for various reasons, his scowl deepened and was mixed with conflicting emotions. "What do I get if I win?" he asked with unclear thoughts. He can't comprehend why he felt as if his superior has condemned him of losing before it even started, and he _hated_ it, he _hated _eventhe thought of him losing because despite saying otherwise and appearing disenchanted by winning, Akihiro is one of the inferior creatures that care for such petty matters.

"You…" Abuto patted his head and violently ruffled Akihiro's raven-hair. "… will be the new vice-captain of the 7th division."

"Imbecile! If I win, our squad will likely be ashes, what's the point of being the vice-captain then?" Akihiro's eye twitched.

"Dumbass, do you really think that our useless captain will die? Do you really think that he'll be killed by half breeds? I've been with that idiot for years and there's only one thing that can possibly kill him and that is his unhealthy diet." His touch on the boy's head became gentle, like that of a father stroking the hair of his youngest son. "And seriously, do you think that I worked my ass off just to see this squad disintegrate in front of my eyes? If the captain does go unconscious, which is unlikely, we'll be there to kick their half breed asses. So stop being an idiot, everything's all good." He formed a circle with his thumb and index finger, without a doubt trying to look cool and composed.

_We'll be there to kick their half breed asses. _Akihiro shuddered at the thought. He wasn't a fan of ass-kicking, a little weird for a Yato clansman but still, he prefers the solitude of planning their assaults than actually doing the assaults.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me if you lose your position." Akihiro slapped his superior's hand away from his hair and made that canny smile of his and offered his hand to Abuto without a second thought.

His superior gladly accepted it and made the same canny smile. "It's a deal then, you little bastard." Abuto proclaimed.

"Granted that I win, I have no intention of being the captain's wet nurse." The boy said. The hand he offered to Abuto was now buried in his pockets.

"A wet nurse..? Do I look like that idiot's wet nurse to you?" the older Yato sighed. "You know what… Don't even try to answer that."

The air had all of a sudden been surrounded by non-existent blood from their telepathic combat. If the two hadn't loathed cannibalism (that's one of the things that they deny they have in common), they would've smothered each other in a whim.

"There's no way in hell that I'd lose." They said in unison.

…

Kamui's feet had somehow taken him to a shadowy street; apparently, electric street lighting wasn't available. So, the young Yato clansman had no choice but to rely on the faint moonlight that illuminated his way and his sense of hearing.

Although the place was practically deserted, Kamui's ears were entered by a variety of sounds. Even from a great distance, Kamui could still hear the indistinctive noise of Abuto and Akihiro's bickering; bickering being Abuto's continuous nagging and Akihiro's impertinent responses. He heard the high-pitched meows of the stray cats nearby that somehow blended with a shrill, desperate cry that reverberated with the gust of the wind from a dark, narrow alleyway and was followed by loud moans of ecstasy. His antenna twitched, this time not in acknowledgement but somewhat in renouncement. Maybe it was time to admit that he was lost, he never did have the best sense of direction.

"Hand the bitch over! I'm the one that found her!" a voice of a seemingly alcohol-frenzied man cooed.

"You turd! The woman has two ends, we can enjoy her at the same time." the other cooed back, laughing manically after his proclamation.

Kamui quickly faced the other direction and walked towards the sound of his subordinates' voice, his braids bouncing with every step he took. "Humans just can't keep it in their pants~" he puffed out his cheeks and muttered, "Looks like Abuto's disease is spreading."

"S-S-S-S-STOP! P-P-PLEEEASE! DON'T Y-Y-OU HAVE A M-MOTHER, A SIST-TER OR A-A-A D-DAUGHTER? HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF THEY WERE IN M-MY POSITION? WHERE'S YOUR HEART? WON'T YOU FEEL DEVASTATED IF THIS WERE TO HAPPEN TO YOUR DAUGHTER? SO PLEASE… LET ME GO!" the woman that was being sexually harassed beseeched desperately, even Kamui who was standing quite a far distance from them heard the desperation in her voice.

From what Kamui could hear, he assumed that the two, drunken men seemed to feign deafness and continued to harass her, harder and without mercy appealing to them.

He heard another strident shriek escape the woman's mouth when she realized that her words had no effect on them. "I-I-I HAVE A 14-YEAR-OLD D-D-D-DAUGHTER! IF YOU WANT I CAN HAND HER OVER TO YOU… JUST LET M-ME GO! YOU WON'T HAVE MUCH FUN WITH ME, I'M OLD AND HAVE ALREADY LOST MY VIRGINITY UNLIKE MY DAUGHTER." she begged in futile.

Kamui stopped in his tracks and craned his neck towards the alleyway, his eyelids fluttered open from the woman's words. He was bewildered by how the woman had the guts to rant about how any parent would be dejected when they found out that their precious daughter had been sexually assaulted yet she's willing to sell her daughter's virginity for her freedom…_ Humans are quite interesting species._

He headed towards the alley, his eyes closed once again. Once he was in the men's field of vision, he hummed a Yato battle song, the tone of his voice ascending as both men took interest in his presence.

"Hey, can I play too~?" Kamui asked, his tone carrying an ulterior motive.

"Well, well, look what we have here." The man with an iron-like build decreased the distance between them. "Looks like little red riding hood's been wandering around the woods with her hood over her eyes." The man chortled, and Kamui had to admit that the way he laughed bothered him more than how Abuto's…_ ehem…_ unusual habits bothered him.

The skinnier one stumbled towards Kamui who didn't cease from humming. "I can have her, right?" he asked his partner.

"Do what you want." his partner spat, returning his gaze to the unclothed woman trembling on the ground. "I prefer older women, anyway."

The skinny one looked at Kamui seductively, managing to grab hold of Kamui's hand. His hands then proceeded to Kamui's chest. He grimaced when he felt nothing there.

_As I thought… _

_Humans are…_

"What's wrong? Your mommy never told you the difference between a man and a woman?" Kamui asked almost too innocently, twisting the man's arm, eventually dislocating it. His eyelids fluttered open as he waited for an agonized yelp from his victim.

_Very interesting._

"SHIIIIIT!" Indeed, his expectations were met with an astounding force, making his smile grow wider (if possible).

"Should I explain it to you then~?" Kamui inquired, not meaning any word of it.

"MOTHERFU—" his victim wasn't able to finish his curse, as a cold, sharp blade (what the man concluded it to be) cut across his neck, thus ended his damnable life.

"Those who can't play nice should be punished, don't you think?" Kamui asked an unknown direction, licking his bloodstained hands in the process.

_Two more to go… _

Through tear-stained eyes, the woman could see the decapitated head of the man who had earlier assaulted her rolling towards them. His body dropped to the earth, blood issuing from what's left of his neck. She sobbed as her attention was once again focused on the man that was trailing slobbery kisses over her bare shoulder, who didn't seem to care even as his accomplice's head rolled eerily in his field of vision. This man frightened her, he appeared malicious and it seems that it is a matter of indifference to him whether someone dies or not. He didn't care even as he was holding a woman who was dying inwardly in his arms. She wanted to retch. She wanted to scream. She wanted to bite him. But it was foolish to scream for help and fight back. He was enjoying her struggles, her helplessness, and her feeble attempts to escape. There was no point in doing anything, it would only pleasure him. And that was the last thing she wanted.

She forced her eyes to close, hoping that she would never open them again.

"Ero-jiji~ Are you too busy toying with your whore? Too bad coz' I wanted to play with you next." Kamui declared but it seemed that his proclamation landed on deaf ears.

Her eyes were forced open by the unfamiliar voice. _That's right… _The corners of her lips twitched and soon formed a weak smile. She stared languidly at the source of the voice. His visage was blurry from her tears yet he still appeared pressed her trembling fingers against her eyes, rubbing them to do away with the traitorous tears that were threatening to come out. Her vision cleared and her eyes quickly darted towards her possible saviour. She wheezed a breath of frustration as she examined his face. He was looking at her with his sapphire eyes, his face exhibiting a look of pure disinterest. Was he going to help her? She didn't think so. Then why was he there? What does he think this is? Live pornography? She resisted the urge to sob, infuriated at herself for letting false hope fool her.

She bit her bottom lip. She was running out of time. A few more minutes and this horrid man would be inside her; he would enter her and take everything that she has left: her dignity and worth. And after everything, she would be left to rot and wither away. Tears once again formed in her eyes. _Die. Just die already, Yuiri. _After all, death would be the only acceptable solution. The possibility that she could bear the child of this heinous man revolted her.

She opened her mouth so she could at least let out curses to the bastard that was violating her before she died but she found her tears continuing to spill instead. Her voice won't come out as though it was intimidated. It was now that she realized how scared she really was…

Of being abandoned.

Of being unwanted.

Of bearing the child of a man that had beaten her into submission… once again.

And most of all, of dying nameless in a foreign land she once called her home.

"Ero-jiji~ let's play." the orange-haired teen asked innocently, though his question wasn't dignified with an answer.

Her eyes immediately narrowed to slits at the voice. No, she wasn't going to die like this. Fuck saving. She just wanted him to kill this man and after that, they'll walk through separate paths. Simple as that, he doesn't have to think of it as saving her. And considering how he looked amused when he killed this man's accomplice, she's doing him a favor. She gazed at his sapphire eyes, making sure he was looking at her. God must've been smiling at her because he was. He was leisurely staring at her, whether he was apathetic to the scene in front of him or at least mentally alert remained enigmatic. _A gamble_, her lips formed a straight, unreadable line. She had never been a good gambler but… she was taking the chances, she had to, just like any gambler.

Without any more hesitation, she opened her mouth once more, this time with determination, and allowed her cracked lips to mouth the cold words, "Please kill him."

…

…

There was no answer.

…

…

No motion.

…

…

Nothing.

…

…

She felt as though they were frozen in time and space, as though everything around her was withering away, leaving no evidence that it even existed.

_Please… Kami-sama… Let me die without having to endure the pain from this, _she begged the God she never worshipped.

"Our feelings about killing him are the same." That was the last sentence the woman heard before Kamui plunged his cold hand through the back of the man on top of her. She felt relief wash over her as she felt the weight of the lifeless man, but relief was shortly lived as a stabbing pain from her chest caught her attention. She saw the blood of the man flow with her own. As she slowly lost consciousness and looked at the one that gave her false hope, walking merrily as he licked his blood stained hands, cold tears formed in her eyes once again.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! I couldn't open my other account anymore (tainteDStrawberry) and I was planning on making a new account so I could continue "Whatever Happens, I'll Be By Your Side" but things got hectic in school. So after years, this is the revised version of Whatever Happens. A lot of changes were made but I still hope you enjoy it. :)**


	2. Prologue (Part 2)

**Prologue (Part 2)**

* * *

"_We cannot have peace among men whose hearts find delight in killing any living creature."_

_Rachel Carson_

* * *

The two Yato clansmen stood on the edge of the rooftop of a dilapidated building. Abuto and Akihiro were positioned in a place where those standing on the dock cannot see them. The two Yato clansmen, however, have a clear view of the dock. Akihiro insisted on waiting on their current resting place to enable one of them to shoot their enemies. The 7th division's vice-captain was not enthusiastic about the boy's idea though. Bloodstained heels were the only ones that had a firm foothold on the metal railings. Their respective owners' thoughts were beyond their current resting place and were prepared to push themselves into the air only to land in a battlefield. They had remained silent since their last conversation two and a half hours ago. Panic and anxiety washed over Akihiro as they waited for the bloodshed that was about to happen. Never, in the young Yato's career, did things fall miserably out of plan. His hands were shaking involuntarily and the muscle near his eye would experience a rapid contraction and relaxation once in a while, an 'eye twitch' as Abuto would address it. These momentarily disturbed his, otherwise, calm features. With each passing minute, he found himself feeling the air grow thicker and thicker.

In contrast with Akihiro's demeanor, the older Yato was gazing straight into the direction where their ship was residing without any signs of fear, only disinterest graced his visage. He was standing with extremely solemn calmness. "I need to clarify something, boy." Abuto finally broke the unbearable silence between them, his eyes still fixated on the battleship. His tone carried no emotion as it always does before every battle of the squad.

"What is it, old man?" The younger Yato, despite his anxiety, spat.

Abuto's grip on the handle of his umbrella tightened as he opened it. Once opened, he leaned its shaft on his worn out shoulder. "How experienced are you in the art of carnage?"

Akihiro couldn't help but smirk at his superior's words that, for him, were laced with a true Yato clansman's passion. Before answering, he shortly wondered if it was possible for the old Yato to stay this way even after the battle. "The art of carnage? Your words make killing sound honorable… As a tactician, I kill through my inferior's hands. Therefore, I regard myself as highly experienced, vice-captain." He chuckled at his own words but frowned when he felt the seriousness of his superior seep through him.

"That sounds absolutely peachy, boy." Sarcasm was evident in Abuto's voice. Moments later, the older Yato sighed. "But a tad bit cheeky for my tastes. I wasn't talking about your forecasts and tactics. They made our underling's performance impeccable, I can give you that. But what I need to know is if you can pull the trigger when the situation calls for it."

The grey-haired Yato remained silent. He looked at his cobalt blue umbrella with a disdained expression plastered on his visage.

"How experienced are you when it comes to killing, boy?" Abuto rephrased his first question, once again void of emotion.

"Vice-captain…" His fringe covering his left eye, Akihiro's lips trembled as the words slipped out of his mouth. "I can assure you that I am perfectly capable of pulling the trigger and I will not hesitate to kill those treacherous snakes I once called brothers. But I must warn you that there is a 57% chance that my bullets will end up damaging the dock's floorboards than the opponents' flesh. Furthermore, my physical strength is not the best. A punch from me will most likely feel like the gust of the wind for a normal Yato clansman." The boy showed a disdained expression as he explained. He sank into shame with every word he said.

Abuto blinked at the boy's response. The older Yato did not see any sign of arrogance from the boy anymore but there was still an aristocratic air about him despite the proclamation of his lacking combat skills. Whatever the boy does, he always seems to extract an air that rendered anyone beneath him. It didn't take long for Abuto to burst out laughing from the boy's response. Next to the 7th Division's captain, the young tactician was the most peculiar Yato clansman the vice-captain ever encountered. To Abuto, the boy never exhibited any signs of modesty or shame. The noble and chivalrous aura around him would always cover up whatever shame and lacking he had. Akihiro was weaker than most but his logical and critical mind transcends most of their clan's members. This was the reason the vice-captain recruited the boy. A squad of brutes should have a medium, other than the captain, to follow. Of course, Abuto could have handled his subordinates well, if it wasn't for their captain's tendency to make his job a lot more difficult than it should be. Once in a while, though, Abuto would wonder why the boy's combat skills were far too inferior to that of a normal Yato clansman's.

The boy flushed in embarrassment. "The sight of your uvula is not very appealing, you shameless buffoon! Is your mouth elastic?! Why are you capable of opening your mouth in such an extent?" The look on his superior's face absolutely revolted him.

With laughter consuming Abuto, the young tactician was surprised the older man still kept his balance. "The dock's floorboards, you sa-"

The metallic smell of blood suddenly seeped through their senses. The vice-captain and the young tactician fell silent once again. Abuto slowly returned his gaze to the tattered dock. A stern expression replaced the joyous one he earlier wore. The sight of the 11th squad greeted him, they trapped Kamui inside a circle of ten cloaked figures, their weapons pointed at the 7th squad's captain. They were in a great distance for the vice-captain to distinguish their weapons. It looked as if the 11th squad was performing an occult ritual with Kamui as their sacrifice. The 7th squad's captain was holding a decapitated head by its hair, blood still issuing from the nerves of what was left of its neck. Abuto took note of what appeared as a pool of blood beneath the young captain's feet. From Abuto's point of view, Kamui's back was facing him and yet, the old Yato knew how large the salmon-haired captain's smile was at the moment. The old Yato sighed. It was his job to clean up after and report to the higher ups again. Captain Kazuya Kazue was inside the circle with Kamui. He appeared underdressed, in contrast with his underlings clothing. A plain, reddish blue hoodie and jeans was the 11th squad captain's attire which dumbfounded both Abuto and Akihiro, considering the said captain's flamboyancy.

"What is the plan, vice-captain?"

"We kill them."

"We have established that two hours ago! What is THE plan? You cannot be so bold as to face those assholes without a concrete plan!" Akihiro growled.

"Planning is not my job, boy. You're the tactician of this squad." Abuto cracked a mocking smile.

The boy sighed and pointed at the 11th squad, specifically at the ones pointing their weapons towards Kamui. Abuto's eyes followed the boy's frail finger. "It is unlikely that they are the only ones here. I can assure you that what we are seeing now is only a small fraction of the turds that are planning to assassinate us. Their sole purpose is to distract the captain. They are the pawns of the squad. Their role is quite fitting to the ghastly color of their cloaks, one would say." The older Yato frowned at the boy's predictable side comment on the 11th squad's clothing. "Anyway… live or die, Kazuya does not have interest in them…"

"Where do you suppose the others are then?" Abuto pressed when he found the boy stop in his words.

"Hiding and waiting for the right time to shoot their poisoned arrows. Their arrows are poisoned with a virus that compromises the victim's central nervous system. They only shoot when everything is not to their squad's advantage." A grimace found its way to the boy's face as he rubbed his chin with his left hand. "However, Captain Kazuya is the one that we should be wary of."

"Look, it would be just a matter of minutes until the captain dispatches all of them. Trust me. I've been with that asshole long before I recruited you. Let's stay put for the time being." The older Yato cut off the boy. On the other hand, Abuto internally agreed with Akihiro regarding Kazuya. The bastard was too unpredictable.

"WHAT? ARE YOU MAD? THE POSSIBILTY OF HIM DYING IS VERY HIGH, YOU TURD! I HAVE ALREADY EXPLAINED THIS TO YOU!" Akihiro exasperated.

"If it makes you feel any better, I will intervene when the captain is wounded or whatever. Don't shoot until I am in that circle.. Or whatever." Abuto lazily replied. Recruiting younger Yato clansmen has proven to be a grave mistake; one is too carefree and the other is too uptight.

"THAT DOES NOT MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!"

"No interfering with the captain's fun, alright? Can you not see him holding that head with extreme loving care?" The vice-captain was starting to feel a migraine creeping. And the thought of the paperworks lined up for him after this 'assassination' was not helping, more so their beloved captain's habit of passing all the work to him.

"I DO NOT UNDERSTAND THE LOGIC IN YOUR RESPONSE!"

"It's simple." Abuto sighed. "Interfering too early means death by our dearest captain's hands. Standing here too long means death since they will probably find us because of that uncontrollable, rambling mouth of yours."

"What was the point of asking me questions about my experience in the art of carnage and the 11th squad if you are to stand there like the worthless buffoon that you are?!" Akihiro felt a vein throb in his temples, raising his arms in exasperation.

"You were about to shit your pants. What the fuck do you expect me to do?" Abuto lazily replied, rolling his eyes in the process. One can only imagine how weary he was of reminding himself that he was getting too old to deal with Yato adolescents. "I was only trying to calm you down. I'm giving you permission to bitch when you lose our little bet though."

"YOU PIECE O-" A loud bang reverberated. The young boy abruptly silenced before he could finish his stressed reply. Blood dripping from his neck and left upper arm, he fell from the edge of the building. He landed with a soft thud, no other sound was heard and no signs of life detected. The sight of his figure completely disappeared in the darkness below.

"The great vice-captain Abuto has a soft spot for the young ones. What a sight!" The voice crackled in soft giggles. The 7th division vice-captain took note of the sarcasm applied to his name. "You have to at least give them a glimpse of the golden days. Otherwise, they'd grow arrogant."

Abuto turned to face the source of the voice. The sight of a parasol directed towards the blank space where the young tactician had been standing greeted him along with its owner, a middle aged man garnished with the clothing that presumably belonged to the 11th squad. An individual that earlier today the vice-captain had called his comrade.

"Tch." The vice-captain smirked mockingly. His eyes appeared to hold a lazy gaze, but no emotion could be discerned from them. "Nothing beats the sight of your heads rolling."

* * *

Oblivious of the blood still dripping from his hands, the salmon-haired captain turned and skittered back towards the Harusame battleship. The blood dripping from his hands seemed to be dense, it removed its clinging contact from Kamui's hands languidly and dropped to the ground at the same pace, as though it stopped in dead air for a split second. Kamui lifted his face to observe his surroundings. There was nothing much except for a walled dead end on the edge of the alley. He craned his neck a little, his gaze slipped over the corpses beneath his feet. He had to admit that they were senseless kills, a waste of time even. The young captain was not one to bother with weak prey, let alone vulgar and dishonorable men. The woman was a different matter though, he had intended to kill her. A woman who was willing to sell her daughter's body for her freedom deserved death. Housen, his former mentor, once told him that the women of the Yato clan were to be respected and if necessary, protected for they conceive strong warriors in a barren land with a deteriorating population. It was one of the first lessons the late king of the night taught him and it was also the main factor that refrains him from killing women and children. Over the years the young captain spent with the Harusame Space Pirates, he had somehow started to apply this to the women of other species, since the strongest of warriors he had faced came from a variety of races.

The young captain returned his gaze to his path. Feeling his stomach rumble, he quickened his pace. He momentarily contemplated on finishing off the 11th division's rations, smiling as the thought of Abuto getting an earful from the idiotic admiral because of his doing crossed his mind.

Kamui stopped in his tracks once he caught sight of the tattered dock. Two men, that he assumed to be from the 11th squad, were standing and covering the path towards the battleship. They seemed to have been waiting for him with aggravated impatience as the sight of him was greeted with a low, bestial growl from the larger of the two men. His antenna twitched. Their aura allowed power and strength to seep through Kamui's senses, so the salmon-haired captain chose to observe them first. The smaller of the two men was evidently the superior, since the other man appeared to look to him for orders. He seemed to be no more than 150 centimeters. Kamui could not distinguish his features except for his pale complexion and cracked lips. His hood was covering more than half of his face. His stance was not confident and his clothing was unremarkable; a hoodie and a pair of worn-out jeans. His feet were covered with dry and fresh blisters, which meant that he probably spent most of his time walking barefoot. In contrary, the larger man stood arrogantly, towering over his 'presumed' superior. His jaw line was lined with turquoise scales but, otherwise, he looked human. He was dressed in a deep lavender cloak with silver linings and on the inside was the familiar aristocratic clothing that he had always seen the 11th division flaunt.

"You must be Kazuya-san."

A slight nod was the only answer. The hooded man gestured for his subordinate to move towards the 7th division captain. A slight bow was quickly addressed to him before his towering subordinate launched himself towards Kamui, hostility clouding his eyes. But it only took a swipe of the hand for the 7th division captain to decapitate the large man, catching the severed head midair by its hair.

"Did you come out for a good fight, Half breed-san?" Kamui's smile grew wider, almost menacingly. "It seems I cut one of your underling's head. His neck was amazingly breakable." The salmon-haired captain announced in obvious amusement. He tilted his head to the side, waiting for the 11th squad's captain to respond, if not, attack.

Kazuya had his hood over his eyes and his hands were tucked into his pockets. He remained silent which either meant that he was not provoked or hiding his seething anger. Kamui could not tell but he liked where things were leading. He would never have guessed that entertainment would make its way towards him.

The young captain stood still, waiting for any form of response from the 11th squad captain. Kazuya remained in his place. He offered nothing but silence and hostile air. The sound of footsteps greeted Kamui moments later. Several, cloaked men surrounded him. They positioned themselves in a circle with Kamui and the 11th squad captain in the center. Kazuya's subordinates positioned themselves so meticulously that the 7th and 11th squad leaders are standing exactly on the circle's diameter. The latter had always been known for his perfectionism and Kamui commended him internally for that. He, himself, had a keen eye for details especially when it came to sparring. Kamui, then, took notice of the pale complexions of his subordinates, which appeared too pale for species who are only half Yato. From the corner of his eyes, the young captain spotted familiar stances and body structures.

His smile stretched menacingly. Flamboyant clothing and cloaks cannot deceive his eyes. After all, they had spent years of bloodlust together. He had been planning to dispose of them along his way of becoming the pirate king. The 11th squad captain was certainly making things easy for him.

His former underlings pointed their parasols at him.

"Half breed-san, I think I've been respectful enough." Kamui said in the most joyous tone, the decapitated head of the blue-skinned amanto slipped from his hand and completely forgotten. "Can we spar now?"

The sound of gunfire echoed from a distance, followed by undistinguishable arguing. Kamui presumed it was the vice-captain and tactician of his squad. He craned his neck to the back to catch a glimpse but was interrupted midway by arrows piercing his torso. The young captain had no time to discern how many of the arrows were shot at him or where they came from but as soon as they penetrated his flesh, he felt a sharp pang of pain from each one. He buckled slightly and his former underlings took this small movement as their chance to launch themselves at him.

They towered over him, exchanging fists. It was no surprise that they could keep up with their former captain's combat style. Abuto personally trained them after all. However, they were trained to fight the targets given by the higher ups. They were trained sufficiently but not enough to parallel Abuto's skill, more so their captain's. Hence, it made sense that they made use of low tactics.

Towered by his larger opponents, Kamui rolled on his back towards an open space between their legs. He used the few seconds of freedom to pull out the arrows piercing his chest. The arrowheads emanated an unusual, foul scent. The young captain, however, paid no heed to it. He was too focused on counting the arrows that had injured him.

Kamui smiled menacingly, eyes wide open, as his former subordinates prepared to launch themselves at him once again. Bullets came flying from their parasols directed towards the place he was positioned in. But, he had already pushed himself in the air before they could penetrate him, clutching the arrows tightly in his bloodstained hand. He momentarily played with one of the arrows in his hand as he was in midair. His knees landed with a soft thud in one of his opponent's shoulders. At this point, he could not control his excitement any longer.

"One." He mouthed, still wearing his maniacal smile, as he jabbed the arrow on his traitorous subordinate's left temple. He found great satisfaction as the arrowhead stuck out of his opponent's right temple. The young captain witnessed the precise moment wherein the life in his eyes disappeared. Still a bit unsatisfied, he twisted his opponent's neck before jumping off of him and landing gracefully on his feet.

The others were taken aback. Before any of them had a chance to react, Kamui was already over their heads. His movements were swift and accurate. He cared not for every splash of blood that clung on his face with every stab that he made. He snapped each one's neck as if the resonating sound of crackling bones gave him comfort. He mouthed a number with each kill. One had the courage of fighting back and pointed his umbrella's ferrule at the young captain's neck. His shaking fingers was not able to pull the trigger as the young captain had reacted by severing his arm with a kick a second too early. He reveled at his pained screams as he tackled him aggressively. Tears streamed down the former 7th squad member's face, but Kamui posed a blind eye. He, then, positioned an arrow comfortably in his fingers before plunging it into his victim's left eye socket.

"Don't you think that this is a little unfair? Thirteen arrows were shot at me, Half breed-san." The young captain's face reverted back to its usual childlike expression. He brought his hand to his lips and licked the tip of his fingers. "Thirteen, including this last one…"

Kamui bolted towards the 11th squad captain, right hand raised and holding the last arrow. The dock's floorboards creaked beneath him as the distance between them diminished. He, then, leaped in the air to gather greater impact when he lands and stabs the hooded captain. Time passed by slowly at that moment. He was in the midst of euphoria in midair when he noticed the 11th squad captain looking up at him. It was the first noticeable movement the hooded captain had made. To Kamui's surprise, his target was wearing the same twisted smile. It was as though he was looking at his own reflection. He positioned his hand to strike the hooded captain. At the precise moment wherein his hand would collide with the captain's visage, his attack was intercepted by cold, clammy hands. However, Kamui built a great amount of momentum upon launching himself towards the hooded captain. This led to a powerful strike that ended with Kazuya's legs buckling and the two captains falling together on the dock's floorboards. Another creaking sound emanated from the floorboards beneath them.

Kamui straddled him, the 11th squad captain's hand still clutching on his arm. Under the moon's illuminating light, Kazuya's eyes shone in a crimson shade. But Kamui could not make out his whole features, he could only see his eyes and the sinister smile that was a replica of his own.

Kazuya raised and curled his legs over his abdomen and kicked the 7th squad captain away from him. Kamui planted his heels on the edge of the dock, balancing himself not to fall. His poise was still intact.

"GODDAMMIT, KAZUYA! DID YOU BRING A WHOLE FREAKIN' ARMY WITH YOU?" The frustrated voice of Abuto echoed from the distance. The sound was faint this time but Kamui could hear the sound of fist fights and gunfire.

Kamui tossed the thirteenth arrow in the lapping water and turned to face the 11th squad leader. From the corners of his eyes, he saw arrows flying towards him once again. However, he was prepared this time. He dodged each one, pushing himself in the air and doing somersaults until he was only inches away from Kazuya. The hooded captain was certainly a formidable rival, a shame that his sparring is filled with low, cowardly tactics. It was starting to annoy the young captain. He was starting to lose interest as well. It seems as though the 11th division captain has no intention of attacking, always on the defensive and waiting for him to make the first move. Even now as both of them are in each other's space, he remained silent and consistently unwavering.

The sound of gunfire reverberated again, which was followed by the ceasing of arrows being shot towards him. Someone must have dispatched the cowards.

"Disgusting. My bullets were wasted on lowlife garbage." It was the voice of the 7th division's tactician. He seemed to be in a relatively close distance.

Kazuya tilted his head at the sound of the voice.

"Captain Kamui of the 7th division…" For the first time that night, the 11th squad leader spoke, or rather, whispered. "Let's finish this when there are less idiots to worry about." He then positioned his palm on Kamui's chest and lightly pushed him.

Kamui's eyes widened as he felt his legs weaken and his whole body buckled. He managed to land on his bottom. His vision blurred, he tried to blink multiple times in hopes of fixing it but his efforts were in futile. Instead, he forced his legs to stand and bear his weight. Kamui could no longer see the 11th squad captain or where he headed. His posture was sloppy and he appeared as though merely standing was a difficult task. All of a sudden, something began to trickle down from the corners of his mouth. The taste made him heave. This escalated to a feat of coughing until he could no longer distinguish if the blood in his hands were that of his victims or his own. His own blood tasted different, as if something was injected in him.

"Thirteen arrows." He muttered as he recalled the earlier spar. "Thirteen _poisoned _arrows."

His whole face contorted into a maniacal expression, his smile menacing as ever. And to think his pride was starting to get wounded at the thought that a slight push could send him in such a state. He was definitely sending the 11th squad captain to the farthest depths of hell.

The young captain, then, crumpled in a coughing feat once again, blood splattering everywhere.

"CAPTAIN!" Akihiro exclaimed, skittering towards him. "Are you alright?"

The young tactician grimaced at the sight of the corpses of their former comrades but immediately returned his focus on the captain. He was too scared to approach him so he remained in his place, waiting for any type of response. Abuto trudged towards them a minute later, rubbing the back of his head. He appeared unscathed, but tired. The sight of the young tactician immediately caught his attention, particularly the young tactician's amputated left arm. It was meticulously wrapped to cease the bleeding.

"Well, that's certainly a good souvenir for your first spar, isn't it?" He smirked. "The fuck happened to you?"

"Their bullets were poisoned. I had no choice." A nerve suddenly throbbed on Akihiro's right temple. "Thanks for letting me fall to my death, you turd of a superior!" He exasperated.

The auburn-haired Yato choice not to retaliate. Abuto's gaze wandered towards Kamui who was standing silently and sloppily. He was not surprised to see him covered in blood. He was, however, surprised at the sight of his captain appearing ill. Blood was trickling from the corners of his mouth and dripping from his chin. Dark circles were starting to accumulate under his eyes.

"It was Captain Kazuya's men. They shot him multiple times with poisoned arrows. They must have improved its components, otherwise, the captain would have been unaffected." Akihiro frowned. He regretted being a few minutes too late. He would have spared his captain the pain if not for his arm. "He will be alright. A few hours of rest will help. His body can handle the poison. A Yato's immune system is unparalleled, I am sure you are well aware of this..." He assured the vice-captain.

Abuto raised an eyebrow at the grey-haired boy, his eyes staring once again at the boy's amputated arm. He appeared as if he had something to say but the vice-captain seemed to lack the energy to speak.

"My body is a different case." Akihiro offered a smile. Even he was too tired to explain or spat anything that would eventually lead to an argument.

Silence enveloped the three Yato clansmen. The oldest of the three massaged his temples. His expression was deadpanned, as if he was suppressing something. His grip on his parasol tightened. It seems the vice-captain has no intention of disclosing his thoughts. Instead, he made his way towards their captain and aided him in standing. He positioned Kamui's right arm on his shoulders, as the young lad did months ago after the fall of the king of the night. The youngest of the three, on the other hand, was sporting a conflicting emotion on his visage. He was almost equally weakened as Kamui, but not much of the virus has entered his bloodstream. Akihiro followed in the steps of his superior and aided the young captain as they trudged towards their battleship.

Small, white particles suddenly fell from the sky. One landed on the young captain's nose. The cool sensation was enough to wake him from his trance. He tilted his head slightly upwards to catch a glimpse of the dark sky as it poured icy particles upon them. His subordinates were taken aback by the phenomena unfolding before them as well. It was different than rain. Different than what their clan was accustomed to. Of course, it would be dangerous if it were to pour in strong torrents. But in its first onset, it was simply breathtaking. Unlike the rain.

"What is this?" Akihiro innocently inquired.

A forgotten voice spoke in the back of the salmon-haired captain's mind. Another icy particle landed on Kamui's nose. This time, his eyelids fluttered down at the cold sensation. Slumber was making its way towards him.

"Snow." Kamui still managed to say. The word felt foreign in his mouth. It had been years since he last uttered the word. It now felt foreign and intrusive. Surely, it was better left forgotten.

"_Aniki… When do you think will it stop raining?"_

"_Aniki? Do you think it will ever sno-"_

"_A-A-Aniki…"_

"…"

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm really sorry for the very late update. :( I've just been so busy in uni. I would also like to apologize for any grammatical mistakes that you may have spotted in this chapter..**

**Thank you so much for the follows, favorites, reviews, and especially for taking the time to read this story. I didn't expect any response for the last chapter since it was just an introductory chapter (this one too XD), so it really made me happy to see that someone actually read this and liked it.**

**Lastly, please do not expect fast updates. :( I am still in uni and currently working on a research, so it is hard for me to make time. But, I will do my best to update as fast as I can.**

**Thank you and I hope you enjoyed reading!**


End file.
